Sweet 16
by Nezumi-chu
Summary: Cancelled, will soon be deleted, don't worry.
1. Prologue

**Sweet 16**

_Prolog_

Yin smiled down at the doll in her hands. It was her favorite two-ni-corndoll of all, Rainbowmane. Or at least it used to be.

Yin and Yang were fifteen years now and they'd turn sixteen in not too much time. Master Yo had finally agreed to give one of the twins their own room, so both of them had more privacy. He said since it was going to be very expensive, it would be some sort of early birthday gift for them, because the teenagers would also get new furniture. Yang and his sister had discussed about who was going to get the new room and they decided for Yin to have it. So now the girl was kneeling on the ground in the room she used to share with her blue brother, sorting her things. Things that were broken or very old came into the trashcan, except they had some special meaning. Things, Yin was going to want to have or need in the future got packed into a big box and the things the girl didn't need anymore, which were still in really good shape got into a smaller box, the rabbit would bring to the orphanage later, so children who didn't have money for toys could still have a wonderful childhood. Yang sorted his stuff as well, in the same way as his sister.

The twins have grown a lot until now, physically and mentally. Yang had grown a lot, he was even taller than a lot of his friends. He wasn't wearing the dojo shirt anymore, he was changing his outfits daily. He had mostly blue and green shirts and mostly jeans. He didn't hang out with his old friends anymore. As time passed by, they developed differently and didn't have any of the same interests anymore. Before they had changed that much no one had ever thought Roger Jr. and Yang would never fight out of fun again. The blue rabbit boy had grown from his love to video games and comics to more serious interests. For about a year he took lessons for drums, but soon stopped as he realized that he couldn't practice enough, because of the hard training in the dojo. Now he used the free time he had to practice his traits and abilities. Of course, he wouldn't say no if you asked him to play a video game with you or offered him a comic book, but he was calmer now than he used to be. A relief for his sister and father. Sadly, even though Yang was now a really good guy, his and Lena's relationship broke after a few months. The farm girl had expectations the boy just wasn't able or willing to fulfill or short: Her standards were too high for him. She even moved away with her Dad, after they found a better place for farming. Yin, Yang and her stayed in contact by writing letters.

Yin had done a lot of growing up as well. The first and obvious thing was her body. Not just did she grow, but she looked a lot more mature. Her waist and hips had formed to be more female and her chest was almost done being formed. Also she was dressing very stylish. She had too many different outfits to count. Yin was really pretty now and had some guys running after her, drooling an ocean. But the girl had gotten over falling for bad boys or guys who looked good. Whoever wanted to date this girl had to be smart. And not only that. Yin's standards were high, which is why most of the dates she went on didn't go any further than holding hands. She didn't want them to go any further. She was not dating that nerdy chicken anymore. Coop had turned out to not really be the guy she wants with herself. So she had dumped him carefully and friendly. He understood. And they remained friends. Yin wasn't crazy for dolls and girly stuff anymore, no, she was above that. She was interested in art and history. Of course she still loved to learn and since there was nothing left her father would teach her other than WooFoo, she just found new things to learn. Yin didn't like pink as much anymore as she used to do. She was much more into red, blue and purple now. Sometimes she dyed some purple highlights into her hair, which have her look a rude, yet beautiful touch. She was not that bossy anymore. Sure, she still liked to have the control of things, but she wasn't forcing to have it. Her hobbies were actually everything that had to do with art. Ever since, she wasn't bossy anymore, she was calmer, like her brother.

Their father, Yo, couldn't possibly describe how proud he was of his children for doing all this mental growing. But it also wasn't easy to watch them grow and go out more often, on dates, with friends, the usual. It was even harder to let Yin go on a date once a week. Ever since guys seemed to fall for her like crazy, the father developed overprotective feelings for her. He didn't allow the kids to be out too long. Especially not the pink girl. It was true what they said: No father likes to watch his little girl grow up and stand on her own feet. Of course at some point Yin and Yang wanted to find out more about sex and growing up. So Yo had given them what was known to the three by the name of THE TALK. Yin got to hear THE TALK a lot. Then she complained a few minutes about hearing it once again and then everyone was done. Yang didn't make fun of his sister anymore. He learned that being the older brother is a responsibility. And much to Yin's anger, Yang developed over protective feelings for her as well. As soon as she left the house, Yang checked if her clothing was long enough. No sexy, short skirts, no short tops, no high heel boots. The pink girl had learned to live with the rules her brother and father made for her. The probably most embarrassing moments for her were when she had to ask her father about stuff a girl _needs_. Both, panda and rabbit had been red like tomatoes talking about that. Yang had walked by and gigglesnorted at the sight.

Anyway, now it was time to say goodbye to room sharing and to say hello to privacy.

"You're gonna give those to orphans?", a squeaky voice asked next to Yin. It was Yang who was going through the breaking of his voice right now. Instead of mocking him, Yin defended him when someone made rude comments about it.

Yin looked at him and smiled. "Yes. I don't need the two-ni-corns anymore and I'm sure some lonely girl would be happy to play with them.", she smiled even more. She had always liked to do good things. "What about you? I didn't think you'd give your games away."

"Well, since there are really new ones out, those would look kind of old... also I want to make orphans happy.", He smiled, placing his old hand-held games into the box for the orphanage.

"Who are you and what have you done with my rude brother?", Yin giggled as she put her dolls and extras for them like a little brush into the box.

Yang grinned at her. "Your brother has changed into a nice person, you know that, silly." He messed a part of yin's hair lovingly. He stood up afterward and went to his wardrobe to check the drawers for things he didn't need anymore. "Hey, look, what I just found." He pulled a few drawings out of one of the drawers and showed them to Yin. It were the drawings he drew for her when she turned all evil because of Coop.

"Ugh, put them away... You actually SAVED them?", Yin questioned, standing up and walking to her own wardrobe.

"Well, I felt like they would be sort of an important memory to me. It was the first time I realized how much of a jerk I've been and that I should've been nicer to you ever since you were born.", he looked at the drawings and smiled a little. He was proud of himself for seeing the sense of being a brother. But he was also ashamed, because he hadn't seen it for such a long time.

Yo then knocked the door and opened. "Are you two done soon? We still need to go to pick out the furniture for both of you and order it.", he said.

"Yes, Dad, we're almost done.", Yin said with a really sweet smile on her lips. That smile and the word "Dad" tickled Master Yo. He smiled. "Okay then, just come into the living room when you're finished.

He closed the door.

**Folks, it's my latest Fanfic! Sweet 16! On my profile I made a poll about which couples should appear on this fanfic. You can make two choices, I will do the first one or two most rated couples. Even if it's like YinxYuck and YinxYang, I will find a way to do them both, I won't wait too long with writing the couple chapters, so please hurry on voting, thank you. ^^**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting enemies and cuties

**Sweet 16**

_Chapter 1: Meeting old enemies and new cuties_

Not much later Yin and Yang were done sorting their things, both of them looked proudly at the high amount of toys and other things, the poor orphans would get. "Well, today will be a very happy day for those orphans.", Yang smiled as he lifted up one of the boxes, after closing it. Video games, board games and plastic weapons, he used to play with before he got to fight with WooFoo, were in that box, cleaned and just waiting to be played with by some lonely children.

"I know.", Yin smiled as she picked up her own box. It included dolls and stuffed animals, books and games. "I can't wait to bring this stuff down to the orphanage, let's go right now!", the pink rabbit ordered playfully, receiving a nod by her brother in response. "Bye Master Yo, we're off to the orphanage!" the girl said as her and her brother left through the front door.

"Alright, I'll pick you up there!", the panda yelled after them from his chair, watching his favorite Soap, his hand digging in a bowl of little pretzels.

The twins walked down the sidewalk. There was silence between them, since they didn't know what to talk about and didn't want to force up small talk. Cars and other people passed by. Also a young couple, holding hands, happily talking to each other about the weekend they were planning to spend together. It was then that Yin let out a sigh. "What's wrong, Sis? Are you sad?", the worried voice of her brother entered her ear.

"No, I'm not sad... well a little... it's just... why can't I find a guy who has interest in me?", she looked questioning at her slightly older brother, blinking, forcing back a tear.

Yang knew this face. He had seen it so often, but couldn't really understand it. Guys were all over his sister, not much to his liking, so why would she ask for a guy to like her if almost every boy already did? "Yin, I don't get you... Boys are all over you. You could have a date with a different person every night. Not that I want that, you know I would hate it if you did that but... it would still be possible.", the blue boy half explained, half asked.

"Well... yeah, but I don't mean that type of guys. I mean a guy who wants me for my character traits. Someone who loves me and not just pretends to. Someone who wants to get to know me... who likes my habits and my traits, my strengths and my weaknesses. But apparently that's too much to ask for, isn't it? All guys are the same. Just looking for B&A.", she explained to her confused brother, causing him to look comforting at her.

"Don't worry, Sis, I'm sure that you will find someone.", Even if the rabbit hated to admit it, somewhere out there had to be the perfect guy for Yin. But until that guy was found and Yang was okay with him, he was going to keep protecting his sister from any guys. "...what's B&A?"

Yin chuckled a little. "Boobs and Ass." she grinned a little, seeing her brother blush. He rarely knew what Yin was talking about when she was using shortcuts. And being yang, he always asked. To anyone he would have seemed stupid, but not to his little sister. She knew there was more than the idiotic side he showed to the outside world. Somewhere in his brain was all the cleverness, smartness and intelligence. But apparently it was well hidden.

They arrived at the orphanage. This place had been fixed up a lot lately. The walls were freshly painted, there were new windows and doors and there was brand new clothing for everyone living in the orphanage. It had been a big article on the front paper, since the money for all that was an anonymous donation. No one knew who it was from, but the children were happy anyways.

"This place sure looks different since the last time I was here. Thank god out there are still people who have the meaning to help children or other people who need any kind of help.", Yin said smiling. Then she went inside, followed by her brother. The inside looked a lot better as well. The walls, the floors, the furniture. Everything was new. The twins were standing in the middle of the group room, where some little children were playing with some used dolls and board games. This sight already ripped at yin's heart. Seeing children in this much misery was just painful for her.

"Hello, how an I help you?", a friendly looking female swallow made her way to the twins. She was an adult and was one of the educators. She had a little name tag on her blouse that said "Lilly Rosales".

Yang was the first one to speak up. "Hello, I'm Yang and this is my sister Yin. We were sorting some of the things we used to play with when we were kids and found a lot of stuff that was still in really good shape, so we wanted to donate it to this orphanage.", he smiled at the woman in front of him.

A large smile appeared on Lilly's face. Donations were always useful and welcome in the orphanage. She loved to see the sparkle in the young children's eyes when they saw some new things to spend their time with. "Thank you so much! We really appreciate it." The smile stayed on her face.

"Don't mention it, we're glad when we are able to help. There are so many selfish people out there, we don't need any more of them.", Yin said and put her box onto the ground in front of her feet, as she noticed little curious gazes on the boxes of her and her brother. She smiled, those children were so adorable! Then she saw Yang putting his box onto the ground as well.

"Well, not all of them are selfish. There are a lot of people coming regular and donating clothing and money. Also there was this generous donation. The only thing that worries me is that everyday less people want to adopt one of the children and that's actually what they're all waiting for. Couples these days want to have their own children. And if they can't they'll use some new biological ways or a sperm donation or whatever.", the swallow explained, her smile vanishing, but quickly returning as she saw the orphans, all of them curious about the boxes and the two teenagers. But apparently, they were too shy to come any closer. Lilly giggled. "Don't be shy, kids, come here! There are some new things for you!", she smiled brightly.

The children came closer, still very shyly. Yin and Yang then opened the boxes, shoving them towards the crowd of children, who immediately looked at the new, things, pulling out something they liked most. Soon the boxes were empty and all of the children, were happy, their eyes sparkling with happiness, their mouths formed to smiles and their voices laughing and talking. Yin then noticed a little girl on the stairs, she must have heard all the noise downstairs and gotten up from whatever she was doing to see what was going on. Sadly, there wasn't anything left for her.

Yin turned to Lilly "What about that girl?"

"Hm? Oh, that's Emily. She's really shy and never goes further than this when there are strangers in the house. I've tried to get her to come downstairs, more than once, but she wouldn't come and I don't want to force her. She only comes downstairs with one special visitor and then she even talks to that visitor. They are just like siblings.", she swallow smiled a little, looking at Emily. The girl saw the gaze upon her and quickly went back upstairs. Lilly sighed a little, not losing the smile. "She's so shy."

Yin nodded understanding. "I see... well, my brother and I should get going, we still have a lot of things to do today.", the female said, looking at the children play with all the things her Bro and her used to play with. The dolls, the video games, all those kids loved to play with them. Just as she had expected before.

The swallow also watched the children, talking to Yin. "I see. Well, you seem like a good hearted person. If you're ever bored or maybe want to, you can always come down here and play with those children. There are too many of them for us educators to take care of every single one like a parent and they love extra attention. You can also take them on trips or home with you for some time, you just have to sign some formulas for that and an educator will probably go and see if the place you are going to take them too is any good for kids.", the woman explained to the pink rabbit, who gave her a curious gaze now. Yang had also heard what she had said to his sister. Now that he was a good and protective boy and brother, he actually thought of doing that some time, Dad couldn't possibly mind, could he?

"That sounds nice!", he said and then looked at a clock at the wall. "Dammit, Dad is probably already outside waiting. Let's get going before he decides to spontaneously leave us here to wait for him.", he said, grabbing his sister's wrist carefully. He waved the female adult who watched them leave, waving friendly. "Bye! We'll be back sometime!", he yelled not that loud. On his way out he bumped into someone. "Can't you watch where you're going?", he said, turning his gaze towards the person to glare.

But as he saw who was the person he had ran into the thought of being mad passed by like a fast car.

It was Yuck.

The green rabbit had changed just like Yin and Yang. He had grown a lot, he was as tall as Yang, maybe an inch or two taller. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie and dark gray pants. He was cleaner than he used to be and his hair was brushed to one side of his face, it covered the upper half of his eye. His hands were in the pockets of the hoodie and there was a big black bag he was carrying with the strap over his shoulder. He looked really cool. His amber gaze widened as he recognized the two teenagers in front of him.

Yin's and Yang's eyes widened as well and a minute of silence past before someone decided to do some action. It was Yin. She jumped, Yuck, expecting that he was here in the will to hurt the orphans and steal the little amount stuff this orphanage has. The pink girl didn't use any weapon or magic, because she didn't want to destroy any of the fixed up house. "What the hell?", the green rabbit yelled as he was pushed to the concrete behind him, finding out a few seconds later that the pink female was sitting on top of him.

She was sitting on his hips, right on the spot where his legs started. She glared down at the male under her. "You idiot! You were trying to harm those poor orphans, weren't you?" she yelled at him, but not really expecting him to say that she's right and to admit that he wanted to hurt some helpless little children.

The boy just sighed and started to try to push Yin off. "Get off, I don't have any time for this, I'm late anyways!", he said, annoyed. This would be a very busy day for him and now he had to bump into those two idiots, he thought who were dead or gone or whatever. "I thought I wouldn't see you again!" Then he looked directly into the eyes of the female rabbit on top of him, right before he looked at her entire body. She had turned out great.

Yang was the only one realizing that the space of the green one's boy, Yin chose to sit on top off, wasn't probably the best. So he pulled his sister off. "Sis, we really gotta go, I think I can see Dad's car." He said, trying to keep her calm, but he knew it was impossible. It had always been impossible. As soon as someone just mentioned the green rabbit, yin's pulse went up. He had hurt her way in the past. But it was a huge pain, which she just couldn't forget.

Yuck stood up right after Yin was pulled off him. "Geez, Yin. Relax! I am _not _here to hurt anyone! When I hurt people they deserve it, these kids don't. Now get out of my way, as I said, I'm late." With those words, he pushed the female harshly onto her brother, pretending not to care that he pushed her by touching her chest. It hadn't been planned, but of course he had noticed it and a faint blush appeared on his face, but no one noticed.

Yin growled as she was pushed into her brother. She wanted to yell a curse after the green rabbit, but decided not to, because the orphans were probably going to hear it as well and that wasn't what she wanted, so she just grabbed her brother's wrist and went abruptly to their father's care, which was parked near by. She let her brother go as they reached it and opened one of the doors and entered. So did Yang. Yin's gaze was still full of hatred and annoyance over the green rabbit. She didn't need that encounter with him.

Their father turned around to look at them. "Yin? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just hit the gas.", the girl demanded and her father immediately did as she wished. As he drove, Yang noticed his father's worried gaze in the mirror. The panda should knew that Yin was alright. After all he knew her well enough to know that she's just sometimes a little aggressive.

The ride in the car took really long, since the only good shop for furniture anywhere close was out of town. On the ride, Yin calmed herself down. Then she mumbled something to herself. "He didn't make any comment about my body..." She was thinking about Yuck. He wasn't like the other boys. He wouldn't make a rude comment about the female one's body or ask her out immediately. Of course they were enemies, but she actually had expected him to say something. But him not talking about her body made him very interesting and so different.

Lost in thoughts, Yin didn't notice that they arrived at the shop. She was just ripped out of her daydreams by Yang slamming the door of the car. "Huh? We're here already?", the girl asked confusedly, opening the door on her side, stepping out of the car.

"Well, yes. You've been awfully quiet this whole time, so I thought you slept.", her brother told her. "What were you thinking about? Or _who _were you thinking about?", Yang stuck out his tongue, mocking his sister playfully.

"Oh, HAHA.", the pink rabbit returned with a playful sarcasm in her voice. "You know that there are no boys for me to think about. As I told you earlier, they're all just jerks."

"I know, I know... wait am I a jerk, too? You know I changed!", the blue boy wanted to make sure his sister didn't think bad of him. He was her brother, he was the one going to protect her from any danger. She couldn't possibly think he was as perverted as all those other boys.

Yin shook her head, much to her brother's relief. "I said _them_. Not _you._ I know that you love girls for their heart and soul and that you are being serious when you have a girlfriend and not just trying to have a girlfriend to make out with and to show off with. You're not like that. What kind of sister would I be if I believed you were like that?", she questioned. She wasn't a bad sister to her brother, at least she was trying not to be.

"I guess you're right... you wouldn't think something like that.

They went inside, following their father. There was furniture the twins would pick and it'd be ordered, but delivered at a later point. Everything went really smoothly, the teenagers got everything they wanted, since, just for once, Yo wanted to spoil his children. They deserved it. They've been working really hard ever since they were more mature and he never spent much money for them and he sort of regretted it. But now, with the kids turning sixteen, he found a great opportunity to make up for barely buying them something they wanted.

Yin and Yang were just choosing which chairs they wanted in their room, when the male blue bunny ran once again into someone. "God, am I DAMNED to run into people today?", he yelled, making Yin, who had heard this statement, giggle. But when Yang saw who he run into all the anger vanished.

There was a lion-girl in front of him. She had brownish hair with curls in it and her fur was yellow-brownish or a kind of color you couldn't describe. She wore short gray pants, a belt, an orange top and long, dark purple fingerless gloves. She rubbed her head from running into the boy and had he eyes closed. "...damn..." she mumbled. And as she opened her eyes again, Yang saw that they were purple. In his opinion she was beautiful. "I'm sorry...", she then raised her voice. "I'm a little clumsy today...", she then turned her gaze towards the blue rabbit, making his heart beat faster.

The rabbit wondered if she was interested in a talk with him or would like to get to know him better. That question burned inside of him, he just had to know her name, but he didn't know why. "Oh, don't worry, no one's hurt, I think... or- or are you hurt? It was my fault, I'm sorry, so, if you ARE hurt-", Yang was talking fast and he was stuttering the words out, as he cheeks turned bright red. Why couldn't he get out one normal sentence now that he was trying to talk to a girl. And it got even worse when he noticed that a little purple dragon with orange wings flew by and sat on Julia's shoulder, which didn't seem to bother her. The boy freaked out. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?", he yelled.

The girl stared at him with wide eyes, she knew people were something frightened when they saw her dragon, but not this freaked out. "That's just my dragon, Phane! Now calm down, you're scaring her!" The dragon called Phane started to hide in her owner's hair, laying only her purple tail sticking out of it.

Yang felt bad. Had he already ruined the chance that she'd talk to him? She sounded mad when she told him to calm down. Maybe she just wanted to protect that thing she called her dragon. But what if she really didn't want to have a conversation with him anymore? Well, there was only one way to find out. "um... sorry, I just got... scared a little. ...What's your name?" The boy's voice was still shaky, even though he tried to make himself sound strong.

The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest. There was an indescribable expression on her face, like she was saying 'do you want a date or what?', only with a smile. "It's Julia, why do you ask?" She then said.

The rabbit thanked every god that could possibly exist. This girl had answered him. "That's a beautiful name. Mine's Yang... I just wanted to know if a beautiful girl has also a beautiful name he said, trying to sound cool and sort of seductive."

"Stop talking that way. I'm not the kind of falling for boys like you.", with that she walked away.

'RAWR', Yang thought. 'I love it when they are like this.'

"Yang, are you coming? We're done, unless you want anything else.", his sister walked to him. "Who was that?", she asked.

"Julia...", the blue bunny said, his eyes sparkling and the hottest dreams about her starting to appear in his head.

Yin took a look at his expression. Half- closed eyes, a mouth opened smile and drool. The pervert face. "Not that one again. I thought after your last girlfriend it would never come again!", the girl cursed.

The boy snapped out of this condition and wiped away the drool with a tissue, he had pulled out of his jeans pocket. "Well, if you say we're done, then let's go, shall we?", he said happily. There hadn't been this much happiness in his voice for a very long time. He was happier than a mouse after finding the inside of the larder.

When they were outside of the shop, Yang started hop around like a little excited girl, while both, Yin and Yo stared at him really crept out. "Yin, what's wrong with your brother today? I knew he changed into something nicer but... um...", he just couldn't describe how much Yang must've changed, because seeing his blue son hopping happily through the world was something no father of a warrior wanted to see.

"I think he's just got a huge crush on that girl he just talked to.", then she saw Yang making a pirouette. "...or he has a brain tumor, either way it possible.", she explained to her father. Her brother looked sort of gay right now. They had become close, so should she tell him that this looked gay or should she just enjoy it and laugh about it? Yin decided, that since they were soon going to enter the car, she could let Yang look like that until then. People were staring at him and kids were laughing. When the family entered the car, Yang was completely silent and not moving around.

"What the hell was that...?", the panda then said.

"Huh? Oh, that was just... my excitement that needed to get out!" , the rabbit grinned.

Yin decided to ignore her brother for this car ride and just look out of the window. The ride seemed to be even longer than the one before. Yang was being so annoying and since it started to get already dark outside, there wasn't much for Yin to pay attention to, other than her brother.

When they drove back into their town, Yin swore she saw Yuck sitting on the front steps of the orphanage, they've been to earlier that day. It could just have been the girl's imagination, trying to fool her, but something reassured the pink rabbit that he had been there. It seemed to be impossible that she knew about him being there, since it was really dark by the time they reached the town and there were no lights outside. Somehow she wanted to know why he was sitting there and why he didn't attack her and her brother earlier that day. She had to go and talk to him, but neither Yang, nor her father would let her go out now. So she had to _sneak _out.

She just had to talk to him.

And she didn't know why.

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

**Sorry this took so long! We wrote two classtests and one vocabulary test this week so I had barely time to do anything besides studying for those. Also, I just saw that the two most voted pairings are yinxYuck and YinxYang. Now I know I said I could do that, but then I realized that I would have to make Yin some sort of slut to do that. So I'm going to put another poll just for Yang. In this chapter I introduced you to my OC, Julia, she's my favorite right now. And you can see what she looks like on my page on deviantart, my name there is Futuregirl300. She will also be an option for him to date. Anyways, let's get to respond to those reviews.**

**Aquas DragoKnight: Yay! YinxYuck ftw!**

**AviTari: Thank you! Well, I had some trouble making the poll and forgot something ^^;**

**WooFooGirl: thankies! Of course I'll keep going!**

**GriffinsMustFly: what do you mean by "to show, not tell"? Yeah, sorry, I have a really large screen, so it seems okay when I write it. Well, I didn't improve much from "Life&Death". Have you read that one? It got many loving reviews and I improved while writing it.**

**LP1257: Yeah, it WAS a comic idea, but I knew I would never get through with it, also I'm not sure if I could picture everything in a comic as well as by writing it. Oh and thanks, cupcake^^**

**Squad Unit 19: Thank you! Well, you can imagine the one I drew and this one to be very similar. The hair is a little different, when I imagine it while writing, but with imagining the one I drew, you're not going wrong^^**

**Midnightbunny: Well, would you like to see your sister running out in really short skirts and tops only to be followed around by a crowd of perverts? XD Thanks^^**

**SilverBlueAngel: Thank you^^**


	3. Chapter 2: Talk to me

**Sweet 16**

_Chapter 2: Talk to me_

The little family had arrived at home. It hadn't passed much time, before Yin sneaked out. She had to make sure that she wouldn't catch the attention of any of her family members, otherwise her plan would fail and she wouldn't get to talk to the green rabbit, who was hopefully still at the orphanage. It he was there at all. The girl wasn't really sure if her imagination was trying to play dumb with her, but her gut told her he was there and until now her feeling had barely left her alone. But those few times it left her alone were when Yuck was around.

The girl tip toed silently out of her and Yang's room, while the blue rabbit went to get something to eat. The girl hated to worry a family and for a moment she hesitated before opening the front door. Her father had fallen asleep before she came out of her room, he was watching a romantic movie, which was apparently boring enough to bring the panda some sweet slumber. That, or the old man was just tired from driving such a long time as he did today. Yin looked at him. His fingers were dipped in butter, which he used to dip his pretzels in sometimes, a few of the mentioned snacks were next to his chair and a half eaten one on his lap.

The rabbit giggled a little at seeing her father like this, but then she heard the kitchen door open and knew that her brother was going to come out and see her any moment now, so she opened the door quickly and silently, slipped out and closed the door as silently as she had opened it. Then she ran as fast as she could, out of the front gate, out of the surroundings or protective walls. The girl had to catch Yuck, she just had to without knowing the reason. And so her feet carried her as fast as wings to the orphanage. The wind rushed through her fur, tousling it playfully. The rabbit arrived at the orphanage in no time.

She saw him. Yuck. On the front steps. The feeling in her gut hadn't let her down. Thank god.

So she at least had a reason to worry her family. The green rabbit seemed to hear her panting from running and looked at her surprised. "What the hell are you doing here at this hour?", he asked. There was a strong tone in his voice. It didn't sound like he was mad, he just _demanded_ to get an answer. Was he eventually worried about the pink rabbit? But then again, why would he be?

"I could ask you the same.", the girl said, her voice sounding weak and covered by her hard breathing. She sat down beside him without asking, her legs just weren't able to hold her up any longer. She glanced at him. He stared at her.

He scratched the back of his head not really sure about what to say. There was his ex-arch-enemy, who had run all the way from her safe home probably just to talk to him. The rabbit then took a better look at her. Some sweat drops sparkled in the moonlight on her neck and face, her chest was moving up and down a lot. Yin just looked so hot. Because of that the green one turned his gaze away quickly, blushing, to avoid doing something he might regret later. "Well... if you must know...", he mumbled. "I don't really know where else to go and what to do with myself."

That answer surprised the pink rabbit and she looked at him by turning her head around now. "What to do with yourself...? What about sleeping?", she asked and then noticed something strange: She wasn't getting aggressive. Usually when the green rabbit was around, her heard started to pond faster and faster with anger, she balled her fists and gritted her teeth. But not now, she was completely calm. Why?

"I can't even think about sleeping. ", he responded, breaking her out of her thought. "I haven't slept well in weeks, because there are so many things in my head." Why was he even telling her? There had always been a lot of tension between the two of them and now they were talking like friends. Was it maybe because they got older and more mature? He would have a perfect opportunity to kill her now. She was exhausted from running and he could just strangle her right there. But that didn't even come to the boy's mind.

"Oh...", Yin said and started to breath normal again. "Well, you wanted to know why I am here, didn't you?", she asked him. She also wondered why they were talking normally like this.

Yuck responded by nodding, still not looking at the pink girl.

"I actually don't know...", she said, confusing the boy beside her. She saw that confused expression on his face, as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. So she tried to explain. "I just... thought I saw you from the inside of our car when we drove by and I dunno I just... wanted to know why you were sitting here and when I arrived at home I realized I wanted to know something else, something you said earlier, that really confused me."

The boy turned his head now to look at her, he could do it, he just had to try to keep the control of his body and mind. "What did I say? I just told you to get off, that was all I said."

"No, there was something else... you said that you would only hurt people who deserved it. But that's a lie. You hurt Yang, Dad and me before and you know it. And also some innocent citizens.", she said. "There was no reason for you, you just did."

Yuck gave her a weird look. "Honestly? You honestly think that I did that without reason?", he asked surprised. He knew that Yin was really smart, for her to not see his obvious reason to hurt her was weird. "Well, the first time we met, when you two created me, I guess I was just mad because I was. I was created that way and that was reason enough for me to try to kill you. I guess at that time, you were right, I didn't have a reason. But after that I did. When we next met it was the time I was disguised and tried to get your power, you deserved to be hurt, because you 'killed' me before, so I wanted my revenge. The next time we met I think was when we all were inside your father... which sounds disgusting, by the way. Anyways, I was still really mad at you for tricking me into thinking that I could maybe have someone to actually like me on this planet. Have you any idea what it is like when no one likes you? When the only person who actually wants to talk to you is your Master, who's just using you for his own plans?"

Yin didn't know that feeling, she always had friends and if she didn't have them she still had her brother and her father. She was never alone.

"Of course you can't, because everyone always likes you. Your family, your friends... you have people to care about you. Well, you made me feel at that short little moment like I was someone important in this world, like I wasn't just there because I was, but because I had someone to like me. But it was a lie. And that really hurt deeply. I just couldn't forget or forgive what you did and so I tried to kill you there. Also, I needed to get you off my back, since the Nightmaster was asking me to do the mission he gave me with success. You deserved to die. Your brother not so much, but after all he was there, wasn't he? And as long as he was in the same cruiser as you, I couldn't hurt you without hurting him. You won against me once again. And let me shrink into the infinity. The next time I had the pleasure of meeting someone I hated as much as you, was when your idiotic Fooplicates tried to fooplicate themselves. I had the perfect opportunity to kill you and that was what I wanted to do. I loved all this attention and power. For once I was the one giving orders, not taking them.

I was pretty much still pissed about you tricking me and a new reason for me to kill you was added: The way you let me die. Can you possibly imagine how horrible it is to shrink and shrink and shrink and just don't stop? It's not that nice, I can tell you. So you got a good plan to defeat me again. You would just once again trick me. You did and I believed you. Luckily for me that wasn't the end, since I absorbed the power of the fooplicates. F Y I, they tasted horrible. Anyways, I got a really bad case of hiccups and you know the rest. You might say that at that time I can't blame you for defeating me. But, well, you tricked me once again, didn't you? You took away the first time I could ever feel like more than just the mistake of a pair of siblings. But for once I didn't somehow die. The next time we met was like a payback for you tricking me, I tricked you and used a boy, I knew, you would like. After all I was the best in knowing what kind of people you like."

"But... weren't we even at that point? You came back later once again, but after tricking me, we were actually even.", the pink rabbit asked. She listened carefully to every word Yuck said, they were so meaningful, so important.

Yuck looked at his feet. "That's what I thought at first too. But then I found out about that stupid crown and as I tried to get it to feel important once again, you two got in my way. I found out about the aura switching thing. I thought to myself that it wouldn't do much damage to you and you would be confused about who you really were, like I was all the time in my life. In my short, meaningless, useless life. I got that weird crown and tried to kill you, to let out all the rest of my anger and revenge. But you two defeated me. Taking away my feeling of importance once again. I had a lot of time to think after that and well... you know about the story of how I turned good.

I really thought that was the way to get some real happiness is my life but then I realized... I had done too many bad things in the past to actually get some friends or a family. Well, you didn't listen to me and I had my revenge by trying to kill you once again. I left. And well, that was the last time we met."

Yin was completely speechless, she didn't know what to say or what to do with this information. All this time all Yuck wanted was attention, friends and a meaning in his life. He hadn't been evil. Never. "So... all this time... you only wanted... a family?", the girl asked carefully and silently.

"Yes...", was the green one's response. "All this time I just wanted to know that my life is not as meaningless as I thought it would be, but apparently... it was..." He sighed and Yin could swear she saw a tear running down his cheek.

"But... why aren't you killing me now for all those things I did to you? I mean... you would have the best opportunity right here, right now...", Yin pointed out. She didn't want to get killed and there was a feeling telling her that even if she pointed out this information, Yuck wouldn't lay a hand on her. Not to kill her or harm her in any way he could.

The male rabbit kept looking at his feet. "Because I learned something... something very important. Something... I didn't know of before..." He looked at the girl next to him. " I learned how to forgive..."

The girl's fur bristled. "How... to forgive...?"

"Yes... I was never able to forgive, never. And that was too important for me to be good. Now I know it was your duty as WooFoo knights to hurt me and try to destroy me, but back then … I just didn't know that... and I didn't want to know that, because it would've meant that I was wrong and you were right. You know that I was too obsessive and egotistical to be wrong. ", the rabbit explained.

"Yeah... I guess you're right...", the pink rabbit admitted. "So... you forgive me...? You forgive me for doing that to you without even realizing how horrible it was for you?"

"Yes. Yes, I do..."

"So... can we be friends?"

_Several hours later_

Yin woke up in her bed, awoken by the morning sunlight tickling her nose and warming up her face. "huh...?", she looked around confused. She rarely remembered the events of last night. She had been out and talked to Yuck, but after she asked him to be friends her memory from last night ended. No matter how hard she tried to remember, she just couldn't. Then a wave of shock flooded her body. What about Yang? Had he noticed she had been gone? The girl glanced over to her brother's bed and found her blue brother to be asleep. Thank god. At least she didn't worry him enough to stay up all night.

The girl pulled away her bedspread, noticing that she had slept in her normal clothing. While she was still wondering about what happened last night she went to her wardrobe, picked out some new clothing and got dressed in it. A black skirt and a black top that said 'KISS ME' in purple glitter letters. The girl went to look into her mirror, only to find that her make up from yesterday was still on her face and really messed up. She wiped it away and quickly put on some new make up. Then she went to the kitchen to make herself and her family some breakfast.

She put two bowls and two spoons onto the table. Also the cereal and the milk. Her beloved father didn't like cereal for breakfast and Yin just noticed that they were out of bread, buns, pretzels and about anything else you could could eat for breakfast besides cereal. The rabbit decided to first eat breakfast herself and later get the bread. She saw her blue brother entering the kitchen while he was raising his arms and yawning. "Morning, sis.", he said, his words covered by yawns.

"Morning Yang.", Yin responded. She wondered. Yang didn't mention anything about her missing last night, he hadn't even noticed? "We're out of bread, I'll go to the bakery and get some more after breakfast. Do you want anything from the town while I'm down there?", the rabbit said, while writing 'bread', 'buns' and 'toast' on a small sheet of paper.

"Hmm... no, I don't need anything, but can I come along, anyways? I wanna do something you can't do for me." The blue boy smirked at the thought of his plans for today.

"Alright.", the girl said crept out by Yang's weird smirk. "But what is that something you need to do?"

"Search for Julia! I need to find her again and listen to more of her rude comments!", he sighed in love.

"... you really _are_ an idiot, aren't you?", Yin then questioned.

That comment shook Yang out of his dreams about the sweet lion girl. "Hey! At least I am fighting for her! Not like with that last girl... or any of the others. And I got an even better idea as well! I'll invite her to your Sweet 16!"

"Okay, first of all: You just hope that she's in town right at that time when you are? And the shop you met her at isn't even in this town, she could live somewhere else! Second: Why would she go to the sweet 16 of a person she doesn't even know? Third: Why do you say _my_ Sweet 16? It's ours! We're _twins_.", the pink rabbit said and asked while more things to buy came to her mind and she wrote them down under 'buns'.

Her brother seemed to be shocked by finding out that Yin could be right and Julia would maybe not live in this town. Oh, well, he'd just ask people about them knowing her. Someone would. After all she seemed so different from all the other girls, so unique. Someone would have at least noticed her, right? Yang tried to make himself believe that, even though it was hard. "Well, you're right, but... I will find a way, I'm sure. And she will go to the Sweet 16, I'm sure of that as well and about the party being _ours_... oh, yeah, I kinda forgot."

How could her own sibling forget that they were twins? But nevermind, that girl, Julia, seemed to get his brother more confused than usually. This time he must really like her and not just as a friend, like he realized it to be with those other girls. "Well... if she's that important to you that she makes you idiotic again, I'll help you. You seem to like her more than Lena, Christina, those other girls or the one girl that turned out to be a guy, leading you to think that you were gay for several days."

"Please don't remind me.", Yang shuddered at that memory. He had really believed that it was a girl, before he wanted to lost his virginity with him. But who could blame him? Not even Yin thought that that person was male and not female. "I still can't believe that I didn't notice him to be a guy while making out with him." the boy stuck his tongue out in disgust.

Yin snickered a little and both of them sat down, poured some milk over the dry cereal in their bowls and ate. During the breakfast the pink rabbit couldn't think of anything else than last night. She remembered running to Yuck and talking to him, but after she asked him to be friends her memory went blank. Why? And how did she get back into her bed last night? Why didn't Yang notice anything? Had it all been just a dream? But then why did it seem to real? All those questions tortured the teenager's mind.

After breakfast the two of the twins went into the town. While they were walking to the bakery Yang seemed to be really eager to find out more about the girl of his dreams. "Have you seen or do you know this girl?", he asked several people, almost everyone who walked by. His eyes always sparkled with joy, but the sparkle quickly disappeared when his ears met the same answer over and over again. 'no, sorry'. But the blue rabbit wouldn't give up. There are people who would die for their one and true love so this was the least he could do.

When the pair of siblings arrived at the store, Yang even asked the baker if he knew Julia or if she maybe came to buy something sometimes. Sadly, the baker couldn't answer that, since there were many customers in the bakery every day. If she came to the bakery, then she didn't come often enough for him to remember her. Yin sighed at seeing the disappointed face of her brother, but decided to just order what they needed. He didn't want any sympathy, the girl knew that. "Okay, we're gonna need two breads, 15 buns and all of the pretzels, as usual.", she said, pulling out her purse to pay.

"Oh, well, are you sure you need pretzels? Your father made a huge order from our bakery, including pretzels.", the baker explained.

"Really? That's odd, why didn't he tell us? Anyways, no pretzels then, but we still need the rest."

"Of course."

Soon Yin was carrying two white bags with buns and bread inside of them. She and her twin headed to the grocery store and after they were done there, straight home. Yang was disappointed. No one knew Julia or had noticed her. Yin seemed to be right. The lion didn't live in this town. "Hey, Yin, I'll be in the backyard training my sword techniques."

"Alright.", Yin watched her sad brother leave. She felt sorry for him. Why didn't anyone know Julia? Was her brother damned to be alone?

_In the backyard_

Yang couldn't get the girl out of his head. Not even the training distracted him.

"I heard that you were looking for me."

Yang's ears perked up and he looked up. There, on the high wall of the dojo was a lion girl with her purple dragon. Julia and Phane. She jumped down in front of him, landing on her feet.

"I don't know what you want from me, but I see that you are good with swords.", she said, pulling a sword out of nowhere. "Care for a fight?"

Yang grinned. "Always."

* * *

**Yeah, it took long because I went on a sailing trip o3o;**

**WooFooGirl: Thanks, thanks, thanks!**

**Midnightbunny: How do I come up with fics like this? Ask my brain, because I have no idea ._. Oh and... are you okay? Your comments seemed a little … weird. Also, please if you have any ideas of something that could answer a question or something like that, don't write them so everyone can read them, people would maybe find it plausible and then it would ruin the effect of everyone thinking for themselves, okay? ;)**

**LP1257: Thanks, hun, that part was supposed to be funny^^ Okay, my honey. X3**

**rosie2325: Thanks. Well, about the capitalizing names thing, my writing program seems to have some issues with those 'weird' names. I write the capitalized, but my program makes the letters small. I explained Yuck's statement now, didn't I? In the end, did he really lie?**

**Aquas DragoKnight: Heh, never forget about the mighty power of the squeaking dragon!**

**AngelofMicheif: Cool. But why do you and her both let your Ocs talk? o3o Oh and thanks^^**

**AngelTears: Thanks! Good for you!**

**Drewlovessaturday: At some point yes.**

**Yincki14: Thanks! You'll see what Yuck wants. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but soon for the rest of your life. (Crappy movie references) **

**AviTari: Thanks a lot! Well, I thought as well that sixteen would be a good age for relizing things.**

**Squad Unit 19: Thanks! Well, as I said before Yang and Yo are trying to take care that she dresses not that sexy so not so many boys run after her mouth opened and tongue hanging out. But don't worry, there will be some yuck awkwardness, if that's what you mean. Because I think that that is what you mean. Meahahaha! ^^**


	4. Chapter 3: Surprising Date

**Sweet 16**

_Chapter 3: Surprising Date_

Yang was standing there, waiting for Julia to make her first move. "Ladies first.", he said, grinning. He always had a tactic for being attacked. At least for sword fights. This battle would be a quick one, thanks to his plan.

"Mature before beauty.", the lion girl said instead of attacking. Apparently she had her plans as well. She grinned at Yang in the same way that he grinned at her. And as Yang eyed her closely he felt like fainting. This girl had stolen his heart in a record of 0,01 seconds, just after she had crushed into him. She was different than other girls, Yang could tell. She wasn't into make-up or fancy clothing. She wasn't always polite and acting cute. She wore simple clothing and no make-up or jewelry. She was rude and sassy. And she was attacking him now.

She was attacking him! "Gah! No fair! I was spacing out, Jule!" Had he just given her a weird nickname?

"Jule? Oh, you're dead now!", she yelled and ran towards Yang, her sword tightly in her hands, her dragon following her quickly. She rammed the sword into Yang's side, unexpected from the blue rabbit. But she didn't push hard and she didn't use the sharp side of her sword, so Yang didn't get hurt. There would be a bruise, still. "Give up?", the girl asked.

"As if! I didn't even get to hurt you!", Yang replied, jumping into the air, ready to hurt Julia in the way she had hurt him. After all, he didn't want this battle to be bloody. But before he could hurt her, the girl stepped out of the way and slammed the not-dangerous side of her sword into Yang's back.

This battle continued for a long time, the sound of sword hitting against each other and name-calling was heard from the backyard of the dojo for a while. After what seemed like hours, the two rivals stood in front of each other, panting and sweating. "Give up?", Yang asked under his breath.

"No way...", Julia panted. The blue boy glanced at his opponent. She held her upper body up with her hands on her knees, showing Yang the inside of her top without realizing it. A strong blush appeared on the male one's face as he couldn't rip his gaze away from the sight. The lion then looked at him and quickly noticed where he way staring. So she walked up to him and smacked him across his face, knocking the blue one unconscious.

_Hours later..._

The boy started to regain consciousness and found that he was on the couch in the living room. As he glanced around, he felt how his cheek burned in pain and actually every bone of his body hurt. That girl had really worn him out. He noticed his father talking to Julia, as both of them seemed to get along really well. Yang was mad at no one caring about him being unconscious, but quickly shrugged it off.

Yo then realized that his son was awake and smiled at him. "Hello, Yang, did you sleep well?", he mocked. His son being beat up by a younger girl was nothing he saw very often. Or any time at all. He discovered that the girl Yang had fought against was younger through his conversation with her.

"Younger...?", Yang groaned. "What id she even _doing_ here?", he asked annoyed. He didn't want to be seen defeated by a girl. Especially not by the one he had a crush on and was planning to get to be his girlfriend at some point.

"Yang! Don't be so rude! She was kindly enough not to let you lie in the backyard and just leave. She brought you inside and explained to me what happened and I have to say, Yang, I don't approve.", the father shook his head.

Yang was shocked. That girl hadn't told his father about him staring at her bosom, had she? Wouldn't it be embarrassing for her as well? "What _exactly _did she tell you? How I got unconscious? Or how we fought?", the questioned just poured out of the boy.

"Everything.", Julia replied instead of Master Yo and smirked at her opponent. "I explained especially much in detail how and why I knocked you out. And even though I had a good reason to do so, I'm still sorry. I didn't think you would fall unconscious immediately, I thought you'd stand it and stay up a little longer.", the girl shrugged apologizing, but having the hint of a mocking tone in her voice. She then turned to the panda next to her. "Excuse me. Can I use your shower? I've got an important appointment in half an hour and I can't go there all sweaty.",she asked kindly.

"Sure. Yang will show you where it is."

"Oh, come on! Every freaking bone in my body hurts! Can't you or Yin show her?", the boy complained.

"Yin can't show her, because she's out once again and I can't show her because I'm too lazy. And be nice to her. She waited here until you were awake to make sure that the pain and damage she caused you wasn't too much. She actually cared.", the aged panda explained, leaving the room with a cup of coffee.

Yang got up, his face showing pain. "That was some hard time you gave me... Even though I feel like I'm going to die, I'm impressed and happy to have found someone that doesn't hate sword fighting... Follow me. Do you need some new clothing for after the shower?", he asked, trying to smile kindly, but the pain had the control over his body and his expression. So no kind smile towards the girl of his dreams.

"If you have some girl clothes in my size I wouldn't say no.", Julia responded. "Thanks for asking. You know when I ran into you in that furniture shop, I didn't expect you to be nice. I actually thought you were a pervert like everyone else who isn't a girl seems to be. You know how they all think: Meet, have one date, have sex, never call. But from what your father told me about you I can tell that you are different. I may be a complete lunatic, but I'm not stupid.", the girl explained, while following Yang out of the room.

The blue bunny was surprised by that statement. Lunatic? "First of all, my father talked about me...?"

"Yes. He told me about your family, WooFoo, your past girlfriends and I really have to admit that my first thoughts about you were wrong."

The boy gulped. "My... girlfriends...? He had to tell you about that, didn't he?", the blue one whined. "

Julia smiled and chuckled warmly. "Don't worry, he was trying not to embarrass you too much. Also, what he told me about them and their relationships with you made you seem even nicer, because he told me what they did and how they behaved and I have to say they're a bunch of bitches. And you trying to be with them, trying to understand them and love them... it kind of makes you seem even... nicer and really caring." She turned her gaze to the ground, a slight blush appearing on her face. Or was it just Yang's imagination trying to make him a fool?

"Really? Wow... thanks... No one's ever said anything that nice to me before... ", he saw the girl just nodding friendly as if saying 'don't mention it'. "Well, here's the bathroom. I'm gonna get you some of my sisters clothing. You can already shower. Make yourself at home and use any soap or shampoo you like. Oh and you can use the blue towel, it's mine. My sister doesn't like people she doesn't know to use her towel, which is understandable I guess.", the boy gave the instructions.

"Okay, thanks.", Julia smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

Yang walked to his and his sister's room, the sweet lion girl messing with his thoughts, invading his whole mind. She was so friendly and warm and Yang wondered why. Before she had been all rude to him. Was it just because she had though that he was a perverted boy like all the others, before she got to know him better? Or was there any other reason? Did she blush a few moments ago? And if she did, why? Was she maybe attracted to Yang? Questions over questions, yet no answers. The bunny felt that it was too early to ask her out on a date, after all they knew each other for only two days. Yet, it seemed like they have known each other for a long time.

The rabbit realized now that he was already standing in the bedroom, in front of his sister's opened wardrobe. He looked through the clothing and thought of things he couldn't give Julia, because Yin would make sure to rip his head off for it. "Not that top... and not this shirt... Hey, those jeans might... oh, Yin loves those too much..." This way he was never going to find anything.

"May I ask what the **hell **you're doing?"

A familiar voice asked from the doorway, making Yang freeze and turn around. There was a glare on his twin's face. She loved him and he knew she did but messing with Yin's stuff was like committing suicide. "Oh, H-hi, Sis! I thought you were... out! Master Yo said that... hehehe..." Yang made a really nervous laughter.

The pink girl sighed, went to her wardrobe and closed it, pushing her brother away a little. "Now tell me what in god's name do you want at my wardrobe, I've told you around a hundred times not to touch any of my stuff without asking!", she said, anger in her voice.

The blue rabbit sighed a little. "Well... let me explain. You know that really cute girl I met yesterday and went to look for today? Well, I think she decided to look me up. While I was practicing my sword's fighting, she was suddenly on top of the dojo wall, asking me for a little battle. You know me, I couldn't refuse. So we fought and it appeared that we were equally as strong, even though I think I took more hits that she did. Anyways, we fought until we were both exhausted, but neither of us willing to give up. She propped her upper body up on her knees, showing me her chest, but not realizing. I'm not a perv, but I couldn't stop staring at her. She noticed and smacked me with her hand across my face, knocking me unconscious. So hours later I woke up in the living room and found out that she was still here. She asked to use out shower and Dad told her it was fine. So I was searching through your wardrobe for clothing that fits her and that you don't love too much.", he explained.

Yin giggled and the giggles turned into laughter, confusing Yang. "You just could have said 'I need it for Julia' I was there when you were fighting, I saw the fight!" She laughed. "We also talked, turns out that me feeling like I knew her before was right. We used to play together when we were little kids. She and I.", the girl told her brother, opening her wardrobe and reaching inside for a cute outfit. "There you go."

Yang took the outfit, feeling like he was in the wrong movie. "You _know_ her?"

"Yes.", Yin smiled. "I used to call her Julie and we were playing with dolls as little girls. She was the one you used to call 'Straw-hair'.", the teenager giggled while taking out some clothing for herself.

"Oh, I think I remember her now. Does she remember me?"

"Yeah. She told me that she didn't think you'd turn out the way you did. She is positively surprised. Hey, which top looks better to the jeans jacket? The black one with the white butterflies or the red one?" , the girl asked, holding two tops in front of Yang, her gaze was questioning.

The twin brother looked at both of them and then at the jeans jacket. "Take the red one and wear a long necklace over it or something. Oh, by the way, are you going out again? Dad said you already were out." , the boy asked.

"Thanks and yes I'm going to go out again. The guy I was supposed to meet a couple of hours ago called me over my cellphone, telling me that his sister went missing and he had no idea where she was. He wanted to look for her first, but he promised he'd come now, he's gonna be here to pick me up. I just met him over the internet. I commented on a beautiful sunset picture he took and we kind of got wrapped into a conversation. He seems like a really nice guy. Nicer than the other one's." Yin explained.

"You and your guys. Well, I'm gonna bring those clothes to Julia. Have fun at your date and oh you know. Be careful. " He kissed his sister's forehead sweetly. "Especially with guys from the internet." He smiled at her and left the room.

The rabbit girl got dressed in the other outfit, sighing. She still hadn't regained her memory of the rest of last night. All she knew was that they could've made out and she wouldn't remember. The girl was worried. What _if _they made out or something? She had been tired and a little dizzy, so it could've happened. If that was the case she couldn't go on another date with another guy. But maybe Yuck told her that he actually hated her from the bottom of his heart. She didn't know. After asking them if they could be friends her memory stopped. And the worst part was she didn't even know _why _she didn't remember anything. Yuck could have knocked her unconscious, she wouldn't know, someone could have given her drugs that make her lose her memory, she wouldn't know, she could have been drunk and she wouldn't know. She was just clueless.

On her way out of the dojo, Yin grabbed her favorite purse and checked her look with a last look into the mirror. She had explained the guy from the internet what she looked like, so he'd find her. She knew that doing that wasn't safe at all, but after finding out how nice he was the pink girl just had to meet him. She left her home through the front door and went strictly to the movies. That's where she and her date said they'd meet now. So Yin waited in front of the movies. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. She looked around. Where was her date?

Suddenly someone tapped her on her should, causing the rabbit to turn around. "N-no way... Justin?" Yin screamed in excitement. In front of her was a lion boy, smiling friendly. On his shoulder was a blue dragon with yellow wings, looking curiously at the happy girl in front of him. "What the hell are you doing here! Gosh, it's been so long since I've seen you for the last time! How are you?"

"Geez, Yin, I never knew you were this enthusiastic about meeting me." The boy chuckled. "I'm your date! By the way, when you explained to me what you looked like I actually kinda thought it was you. Also because of your name. I think it was very interesting when I told you my name and you told me that you used to know a Justin when you were a kid, hehe.", Justin said, mocking the other teenager a little.

"Come on, there are so many Justins out there in the world. How the hell was I supposed to know it was you? Anyways, this is sort of a weird coincidence. Yang met Julia just yesterday while we were shopping for furniture with our Dad. She's right now at our house taking a shower, so you shouldn't be this worried.", yin smiled, giving her friend a reassuring nod.

Relief flooded the feelings of the lion boy. "Really? What a relief! And a very interesting coincidence, indeed. I can imagine that you met her yesterday, she dragged me to that shop after bragging for weeks about wanting to have a new couch. So, being the guy I am, I went with her there, but she seemed to have forgotten me, because suddenly she was gone and I didn't see her since. But if she's with you I can be sure she's fine... Yang didn't turn into a pervert, did he?"

"Not at all. He's one of the few guys who don't give a damn about large breasts or a sexy ass. All he cares about are the inner values of a person. I never thought he'd become like that.", Yin smiled proudly of her good hearted brother, then an idea came to her mind. "Hey, forget the movies, we didn't see each other in so long, we should rather go to my place and catch up!"

"Good idea. Then I can also tell Julia not to leave me somewhere alone next time."

With that the two childhood friends left the movies and went to the dojo.

_At the dojo..._

"So, what kind of appointment is that you're going to attend to?", Yang asked while leaning onto the side of the doorway of the bathroom with his shoulder, while the pretty lion girl, who was already wearing his sister's clothing, dried her hair with his towel.

"Even though that shouldn't concern you, Yang, it's actually not an appointment, I just have to go home. I left my brother kind of behind and well, he must be worried crazy already. I only said it was an urgent appointment so you would let me use your shower for sure. Just a tiny, tiny lie. Hehe... sorry.", she apologized, yet there was a mocking tone in her voice, making the blue rabbit unsure if she was being serious about the apology or not.

He heard the sound of the front door shutting. "Meh, I guess it's fine. But you could've just said that you wanted to. Anyways, I think I just heard the front door. I'll go check who it is, can't be Yin, she's on a date after all." He left to check on the intruder. Can't be one of those lousy enemies of his, they would just burst in, wrecking the wall for the umpteenth time. And who would have to clean up the mess? Yang and Yin. As he reached the font door he was rather surprised. "Yin? You're home and... do I know you?"

Yin snickered a little. "Yes, you know him. This is Justin, Julia's brother. He's actually my date. Can you believe it? We decided that instead of watching a movie it'd be way better to catch up. Is Julia still there?", the pink bunny explained exited.

"Justin! I knew I know you, hehe!" the rabbit said and added mumbling "and not only because you look freakishly much like your sister..."

Justin smiled widely. "Glad you remember me, after all I used to tease you a lot, didn't I?"

"I recall that _I _was the one teasing _you_.", Yang said crossing his arms in front of his chest playfully. "Anyways, should I get Julia? She's still in the bathroom drying her hair from the shower."

"Sure, get her, I'll get some snacks." , yin said and left smiling to the kitchen. She couldn't believe that she actually met her childhood friends. They used to be so close. Yin didn't even remember why they stopped being that good friends. As the pink rabbit reached out for some cookies on the cupboard a voice surprised her.

"Hi there."

* * *

**I regret nothing! **

**I know I didn't update in a while but my exuses: EXAMS and I lost interest in YYY. In fact, this might even be my last fanfic for this section.**

**I'm too lazy to answer all the comments now * yawn* and it's too late for that now.**

**R&R if you feel like it.**

**EDIT: Found this after 4 days un-uploaded in my document-file, lol**


	5. Please read this

**READ**

Alright, I will not continue this fanfic.

First of all I lost interest in YYY, but that alone wouldn't be enough to stop me from writing an entire fanfic. Someone bitched about me not replying to the comments, showing me that once again it doesn't seem to matter that I still have a life.

Also I won't continue this because someone started to trash my review box, So every time when I checked on reviews (which was some time ago) and I hoped it was someone new or something, I would just get that stuff. I don't wanna continue with a review box like that. That pretty much killed a lot of the part of interest.

I think you know who I mean, but don't be mean to that person now, it wouldn't be fair.

Also, I know I sounded like a bitch here, but that's the way things are.

So, unless I read something that makes me change my mind, goodbye.

It was nice to write fanfics.

This fic will be deleted within the next month, I just want everyone who read this to know the reason.


	6. And read this too

YOU MADE IT, ALRIGHT?

I'm not immune against such words, alright? -_- Instead they TOUCH me! ARGH! Be happy I won't leave at least not now -3-

I'll delete this within the next 7 days, don't flame me, blarg.

By the way, if you desire so deeply to read my stuff, go to the Touhou section, I'm now there and finished my first fic (that isn't a one-shot) for that section just today.


End file.
